Increasingly, a mobile device is a person's constant possession. As such, when a call event occurs, the person may need quiet in order to hear the calling or called party as well as to focus on the substance of the call. When a user is watching (and listening to) a television program, including movies, videos and the like, or listening to an audio system, such as an audio receiver or the like, and a call on a mobile device is either commenced or received, the audio from the television or the audio system may make it difficult for a user to hear or to concentrate on the substance of the call. In this case, the person may manually mute or decrease the volume of the TV or audio system using a remote control unit (RCU) for the audio output device, or walk away from the audio output device to clearly hear the party on the other end of the call or be understood by the other party.
Manually altering the volume or some other action via the set top box may be inconvenient as the RCU may not be immediately accessible, and having to walk away may result in the user missing a part of the television program or a part of the audio. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved method and apparatus for allowing a user to automatically adjust the set top box volume and thereby enable the user to have a mobile device call while in proximity of the television or audio device without having to take any direct actions to alter the volume of a television and/or audio device connected to a set top box.